


Why Me?!

by CaykZomby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Male Pregnancy, New Disease, chimera, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaykZomby/pseuds/CaykZomby
Summary: No one has a clue why it always happened to Harry, but it did, and he was never alone in the after the blast.





	Why Me?!

“WHY!? Why is it always me?!” 

This was screamed by a strangely pitched voice that sounded near strangled and panicked, from a private room. Although it really wasn’t very private at all, just used so often enough by one person that the Medi-Witches always just put him in the same room. It was pretty much his now. 

“It’s not always you Harry.”

A feminine voice on the edge of hysteria stated that, as though she knew she was wrong but was trying to reassure herself anyways.

“To be fair, though, ‘Mione, it is. Sorry, mate, came as quick as quick as I could.”

That was a deep rough voice that sounded short of breath, as though they had run the whole way there, and tired like he had been awake for weeks.

“I’ve been here for hours Ronald! Are they not letting you leave shift early! That’s hardly fair!” 

The female again.

“This has happened often enough, love, that since he isn’t in the corp anymore I don’t get time off when he ends up in here. I mean really mate, I know you’ve got bad luck and all, but this is the fourth time in two weeks! What did you do this time!? Aren’t those that rainbow Muggle candy Hermione gave me for Yule last year?”

The man, Ronald, was correct. Harry was indeed covered in Skittles.

“Yeah they are, this is what I get for going outside!” Harry bemoaned. “ I take one step out of Grimmauld for the first time in three days, and somehow contract an illness, magical in origin, of a muggle commercial! My luck is more than bad Ron!”

Poor Harry was lying on a hospital bed, covered in old scars, strangely missing his nose because of a prank that still had not worn off in three months, looking near tears at his thoughts and presumably the situation as well.

“Really Harry, it’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad! ‘Mione! I have officially contracted a magi-disease no one has ever seen in real life, so, therefore, have no idea how to get rid of it and after what happened last time I died, Malfoy is not going to agree to work on me again! I’m stuck like this! I’m gonna die!

Harry was now becoming more frantic by the second.

“Harry, calm down! You know the Healer said that the pox causes emotional outbursts! I’m sure you’ll be fine and that Draco will help you. Really it was only a technicality that last time, it was hardly more than a couple of minutes of no brain activity.”

Hermione rushed over to his bedside to hold him down so that he didn’t disturb the newly made prosthetic leg. It still needed time to connect to his nerves and muscles to that he would be able to bend and move the ‘knee’ and ‘foot’ of it. 

“Woah mate, what the bloody hell is that!”

Ron was certain that hadn’t been there before! Hermione turned around with an exasperated look aimed at her wonderful but sometimes idiotic husband.

“He was attacked by a baby chimera Hagrid thought was asleep when he brought it through the Floo. He was trying to cheer Harry up, obviously, it didn’t go as planned, Harry and Hagrid ended up having to knock it out again make an illegal portkey to send it back home. Since Portkeys can’t be used inside Grimmauld, they went outside where two minutes later the pox started popping up. Hagrid was quick to get him here after the chimera was sent away. We’re waiting for Draco to get done with his last patient so he can clock out and help.”

Ron had an almost grimace on his face, “So the ferret is going to be here. On a completely unrelated note to the blond-haired ponce, is there anything you want from the tea room, love?

Hermione sighed, by now Harry looked as though he had calmed and now was holding back laughter at the uncomfortable tension Ron was holding.

“Ron, really, you need to get over this aversion to Draco, he is going to be a permanent fixture in our lives as long as Harry is, I thought you had accepted that at the wedding.”

Again Ron shifted, “Yeah, well, I am trying Hermione, but…”

“No buts Ronald! Draco Malfoy is our best friends bonded and..”

A throat was cleared behind them. Turning around, they took in the sight of the ‘blond- haired poncey ferret,’ Draco Malfoy, Ron had been so uncomfortable about seeing and Hermione had been speaking of.

“Now usually, I would be absolutely skippy that you were speaking of me, but at the moment I can’t seem to get over the fact that I can’t leave my bonded alone for two weeks for a potion conference, then take care of a private patient that is now dead via poison that he gave himself for an experiment, without hearing of him being injured near fatally not once, or even twice, but four times and is now missing a limb and a new illness!”

Harry had first seemed happy that Draco had appeared but was now looking sheepish and seemed to be upset again.

“Are you going to leave me? I know my luck is absolutely terrible, and I don’t deserve you; I know that you’re probably already completely tired of me, but I’m selfish. I love you Draco and I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry”

Harry was blubbering by the time he finally took a breath. Draco rolled his eyes but it was obvious he was concerned about his partner. He strode over to the black haired man in the bed, who he still could not believe loved him, and sat down beside him on the bed gently lifted him to a sitting position and embraced him. 

Looking over at Hermione he asked, “What have the Healers figured out, and what are they going to do to fix it?”

Now Hermione was the one looking uncomfortable and shifting, “Well that’s the thing Draco, it can really be fixed. Yes, it’s a new illness, however, it’s really only caused by something in the chimera saliva that has changed Harry.”

Draco was looking a bit confused but still hugging Harry. “Changing him how? Will he be ok?”

“He’ll be fine, we just need you to customize a new potion regime.” 

Now thoroughly confused, Draco went to ask another question, but Harry interrupted him. “I’m pregnant Draco, I’m sorry, I don’t know how it happened, I didn’t even know it was possible!”

The blond Potions Master was in shock, anyone could tell by his rigidtyness, but Harry in his delirium took it as rejection and held on tighter, mumbling the whole time.

Hermione looked on in part sympathy and amusement. Sympathy because he had lost his leg and because he was practically her brother, so she sort of had to feel sorry for his luck. Amusement from the fact that this did only happen to Harry and even though some of what happened was terrible, him having a child was amazing, a miracle only possible through happen chance magic. It was times like this, she reminded the beauties of what she discovered at eleven. Magic was wonderful and equal, and usually, you had to go through the dragon to find the treasure trove. Observing Draco, she knew everything would be fine. He would take care of everything.

“I’m going to be a father, is that what you’re saying, Harry? You’re saying I am going to hold my child in nine months?”

Harry peeked up at Draco and nodded, “ten months actually,” he corrected. “The womb has to finish forming around the child.”  
Draco nodded as though it made perfect sense and hugged Harry to him tighter than he had before. “Well then, looks like you won’t be leaving the manor any time soon, and we’ll have to fix up the nursery, don’t want the poor thing to be using hand-me-downs, and…”

Harry was peering at him with absolute adoration, “You want it?”

Draco looked down, confused once again, “Of course I want it, my Harry, it’s a product of us, nevermind it came from the gift of a chimera and the loss of your leg, it’s us, Harry. You and I put together to make a human being, and I will love that little us until I have nothing left of me. I love you Harry, and I will never leave you of my own free will.”

Harry smiled, and the hysteria he had been feeling since he got the news of new life growing inside him calmed. Everything would be ok, Draco would make sure of it, he always took care of him.


End file.
